Learn To Love Again
by Rini's Ghost
Summary: Ichigo Momomiya is finally getting married to her high school sweetheart, Masaya Aoyama. Ryou Shirogane, heartbroken, refuses to go to their wedding. Can a certain someone help him move on? Or has he already moved on? xRetasuRyoux OneShot!


**Learn to Love Again**

By Rini's Ghost

**Hey there! I finally completed this story, which took my FOREVER to write even though it's a one-shot. Lol…Anyways this is a story about Retasu and Ryou so those who don't like this couple, BEWARE!**

* * *

**Summary**: _Ichigo Momomiya is finally getting married to her high school sweetheart, Masaya Aoyama. Ryou Shirogane, heartbroken, refuses to go to their wedding. Can a certain someone help him move on? Or has he already moved on? xRetasuRyoux One-Shot!_

* * *

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"_Shirogane-san, may I come in?"_ a small voice asked from the other side of the door. "If you are here to convince me to go to HER wedding then I REFUSE." The blonde haired manager replied harshly. "_Onegai…_" the small voice pleaded.

Ryou glared at the door before opening it to reveal the green-haired mew.

"So how are YOU going to convince ME, Retasu?" Ryou asked, glaring at the already frighten girl. "W-w-well…S-Shirogane-s-san…" she stuttered. "I-I know you are hurting and I know how it feels…T-to love someone who doesn't love you back, it hurts…" her eyes began to water but she blinked them away.

He softens his glare, his gaze never leaving her.

"B-but you know what? I learned how to deal with it! I say to myself, "If he is happy then I am happy!" and that helps." Retasu smiled sadly at him, she slowly got up and walked towards the door and opened it. She looked at him straight in the eye and said "If you love her, let it go. If she comes back then it's meant to be…" and with that she left.

Closing the door behind her, a tear escaped and ran down her flushed cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and managed a fake smile. Inside the room, Ryou stared at the door, registrating her words. He frowned and hit something, causing it to crash.

"Oh Fuck It!"

He growled and got up.

_**With Retasu**_

"So, what did he say? Will he come? Did he say yes?" the pink haired mew bombard the green-haired mew. "U-uh…well…He will come!" Retasu lied. "Oh My God! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Ichigo jumped with joy and hugged the sad girl.

Retasu smiled sadly and felt guilty for lying to her but she somehow knew that he will come…

"W-why do you want him to come so badly Ichigo-chan?" she asked the happy girl. "Well…to tell you the truth…I used to have a crush on him…and since he helped me so much throughout the years, I thought I owe it to him!" she smiled.

The confession shocked Retasu and it pained her that Ichigo also liked Ryou, not to mention that she is marrying Masaya.

"Why don't you tell him?" Retasu whispered softly.

Ichigo smiled a sad smile this time before looking into Retasu's eyes.

"Because we're not meant to be…besides Masaya-kun is my one and only! That and Ryou-kun likes someone else…" she said the last part softly so Retasu couldn't hear it.

Retasu nodded in understanding but that didn't lessen the pain and anger fueling inside her.

"Tell him…maybe you're wrong…" Retasu said softly, her heart slowly breaking and falling apart. "I…can't…"

Retasu frowned at her reply. _How can she do that to him? After everything!_

"Don't leave him in the dark like that." She said her voice filled with anger. "He's hurting and you're going to leave him like that! You know what? I HATE YOU! I hate you for hurting him, for bringing him so much pain!"

Gasping, Retasu stopped and covered her mouth. It was too late, she had already blabbered it out. Her eyes began to water and she started backing towards the door.

"A-ah…G-g-gomen!" she apologized before rushing out of the café.

Shocked, Ichigo smiled and laughed bitterly.

"You are so easy to read Retasu-chan…" she said softly before walking away.

Unknown to both of them, there was a certain blonde haired guy who heard it all.

_**Retasu's POV**_

_I can't believe I said that! _I thought. _Ichigo-chan must hate me by now! _I cried.

My tears fell one by one and I couldn't stop them from falling.

"It hurts…It hurts so much…" I cried softly, sinking to the ground, crying my eyes out. "Why must I feel this pain? Why!"

A few minutes passed and I managed to calm myself down. I stopped crying for a while but the aftermath of it had my eyes puffed up and red, along with a tear-stained face. I went into a public bathroom and tried to get rid of my red, puffy eyes and my tear-stained face. I came out sniffling but a bit calm nonetheless. I looked up and saw…**Shirogane-san!**

_No! I must be dreaming! It can't be…_I thought, shaking my head and began walking away from my "mirage". _Yea…it must be all in my head!_

I was so deep in my thoughts that I hadn't realized that someone grabbed me and pulled me in their arms. I strained to break away but they were too strong. I got scared and started panicking until…

"Don't scream…"

Surprised, I slowly look up to find a blushing Shirogane.

"S-Shirogane-san, w-what are you are you doing here!" I cried, blushing. "C-can you let me go…" struggling to get out of his arms.

As much as I want to be in his arms, I can't betray Ichigo like this!

"No…I don't want to let you go." He said softly. I froze and looked up at him, blushing more. "W-what?" "I said that I don't want to let you go." I blushed wildly again. "W-why? I-I thought you love Ichigo-chan…" I whispered sadly as I felt a knife pierced right through my heart. "She's happy with that Masaya fella…"

Even though it seems like he doesn't mind, I do.

"What does that have to do with hugging me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "I-I just wanted to hug you…you been there for me and I-I just wanted to thank you…" he replied.

A tear rolled down my face once again. _Am I just someone to lean on? Am I another replacement of Ichigo in your heart..? _I thought sadly.

"I-Iie!" I yelled, finally getting the strength to push him away. Shock and hurt written all over his face. I wrapped my arms around myself, "O-onegai…I-I'm not your replacement of Ichigo! I refuse to be…As much as I want to be in your arms, I just can't! I love you Ryou Shirogane!" I cried, more tears falling again, my heart torn into a million pieces again.

I fell to the ground, crying again.

_I can't take this anymore…_

"Retasu…" he whispered my name.

I felt him crept towards me but I can't help but stayed at where I am.

"G-gomen…I never meant to hurt you b-but I am just as hurt as you! I love you Retasu!" he cried. I looked at him surprisingly but shook it off and snorted unlady like. "You don't love me…that was on impulse…is that suppose to make me feel better?" I said bitterly, I looked at him and he looked back with a pained look. "N-No! I will never do that! I love you and only you! When I first met you, I love you! When I realized this feeling, I thought I wasn't good enough for you, that you deserved better and you still do! That is why I started to like Ichigo, to save me the hurt but even then I couldn't stop thinking about you! When you were sad, I felt the urge to make you happy. When you're happy, you lighten even the worst of my days! I just couldn't forget you! When you saved me all those times, I knew I never could forget you…" he said, looking into my eyes. "I-I don't believe you! If you loved me then why were you hurt when you heard Ichigo-chan was getting married?" I spat. "Because you are going to be there, walking down the isle in that maid of honor's dress of yours. If I went then I wouldn't be able to control myself…" he replied. "I don't believe you!" I yelled, pain running through my body.

He suddenly grabbed me roughly and glared at me. Pain reflected on his face. Hurt, betrayal, regret ran across his eyes.

"S-Shiroga--…" "Don't call me that! I want you to say my name!" he growled at me.

I slowly brought my hands up and cupped his face in my palms, looking right into his eyes.

"R-Ryou…" I said softly.

He removed his hands around my shoulders and wrapped them around me. Hope and happiness flashed in his eyes.

"Please…believe me…I love you Retasu and only you." He whispered softly, hope in his voice. I smiled softly at him and said "I do…I believe you…"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled brightly. He brightened up and smiled, lifting me up and twirling me around happily. I squealed in happiness.

"Say you love me, Retasu…'cause I sure as hell love you!" he smiled at me while putting me down and tightening his grip on me. "I love you Ryou-kun!" I said happily.

He bent his head down while I tiptoed to reach his face, tightening my grip on his neck. Our lips finally met and it felt like time slowed down and it was only us and only us around. It seem like it was an hour that passed after we broke away to catch our breaths.

"After Ichigo married, I wanted to teach you to love again…but I guess I didn't get to do it…" I told him. He smiled at me and said "You did. I did learn…I learned to love YOU again!"

I giggled and he pulled me into another kiss.

"You're mine Retasu Midorikawa and only mine as well as I am only yours." He growled softly. I giggled and punched him softly. "Learned to love again neh?"

_**The End**_


End file.
